Hachigen Ushōda
is a Vizard, formerly the lieutenant of the Kidō Corps under Tessai Tsukabishi. He is usually referred to as . Appearance Hachi is a very large and rotund man. He wears a green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie. He has a pink mustache and hair with a black crossbone design in the center. During his time in Soul Society he wore a long purple mantle over standard shinigami robes and his hair was styled into two small horns with black tips and a black circle mark, the emblem of the Kidō Corps in the center. Personality Despite his unusual size, Hachi is actually a very kind and gentle man. He seems to enjoy the company of the equally kindhearted Orihime Inoue. He is quite subservient to the more authoritative members of the group obeying their commands, though with some quiet complaints. History Approximately 110 years ago Hachi was the former kido lieutenant of the Kidō corps under then kido captain Tessai Tsukabishi. In this position was sent by his captain Tsukabishi to help the squad formed to discover what happened to the 9th Division captain and his squad. Though the group he was with led by Shinji Hirako attempted to restrain Mashiro and Kensei, they too were attacked and transformed prior to Kisuke Urahara and Tessai intervening to stop Sōsuke Aizen and his Hollowification experiments. Hachi, like all the other transformed Shinigami, was protected by Urahara from being executed by the Soul Society and allowed them to escape peacefully where they would learn to train and master their new transformations. Synopsis Arrancar Arc When Ichigo began his training to supress his hollow. Hachigen was tasked by Shinji to put a barrier around Ichigo while the Vizards was fighting him one on one. Later, when Orihime broke through his outer barrier and found her way down to them, he was shown to be quite shocked to see that a simple human could perform such a feat, as most of his new barrier tehcniques were developed after he gained his new hollow powers. Fake Karakura Town arc He is seen with the other Vizards, preparing to join the fight with the Espada, although as to what actions they will take remains unclear. Powers & Abilities Kidō Master: As a member of the Kidō corps, Hachigen is a powerful Kidō master. He is frequently tasked with creating various barriers and binding spells that keep the vizards headquarters concealed and to mask the groups spirit energy. He is capable of using and fully controlling kido arts up to No 99 without incantation though it seems to tire him. He also has high healing skills, since he restored the completely destroyed Tsubaki where even Orihime had failed. After being exiled from Soul Society, he further refined his kido skills to create new spells including alternate types if barriers and healing powers unknown by any other Shinigami, as well as create a unique form of time and space manipulation. By his own admission, the latter powers are very similar to those of Orihime Inoue's and he likes her company as a result. Swordsmanship Specialist: While a pacifist at heart and preferring kido as his primary combat style, it is likely his skills at swordsmanship are capable as he was once a lieutenant. Though whether he actually fights with it is debatable as Lisa had pointed out during their sparring match with Ichigo's body, placing him a position to engage in sword combat is akin to not actually fighting. Hachi is also noticeably terrified at the prospect of having to engage in sword play. Flash Steps: While possessing the ability to use flash steps, Hachi is unfortunately not as fast as the other vizards. He becomes noticeably winded trying to keep up with them. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a Vizard, he must have the dual type spiritual pressure like Hiyori and the others. This would explain why his kido is so strong. Zanpakutō His Zanpakutō's name is unknown as is his the appearance of his Hollow mask and he seems to dislike fighting. His zanpakutō has a broad blade and a square shaped hilt. Shikai: Not yet revealed. Hollowfication So far he has not summoned his Hollow powers but it can be assumed that his new Kidō is in some part due to the hybrid nature of his Reiatsu. Vizard Hollow Mask: His mask has only be breifly seen as a plain one with google eyes. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Vizard Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami